


Untitled

by gaebolg



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, meow wow hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: “Were you good while I was away?”





	Untitled

“Were you good while I was away?”

  
Riku questions, edging on being somewhat accusatory as he rubs the tip of his cock tortuously slow between Sora’s ass cheeks. Seeing him squirm and exhale a shaky whine spurs him on to drag over that hole that is slick with a mix of lube and saliva and practically _twitching._

  
The passing of lips against Sora’s ear down to his neck leaves a hot trail of whispered intentions that have him shivering. He’s helpless in how his body is completely pliant to Riku. His hands, his voice, his cock - all of it has him keening while trying to push his a back, wanting more of everything Riku has to give.

  
“I was good, I didn’t – nggh _ah_ touch – myself at all- I _promise.”_

  
The answer seems to suffice with the way Riku hums.

“Mmm well since you’ve been a good boy..I suppose I can reward you.”

Gripping tightly into the sheets, Sora is gasping out the second the blunt tip of that cock head starts to push past that ring of muscle. Soon it’s inching inside, and the moment Sora feels how full he is, his resolve immediately crumbles.

With his hands fisting the sheets, tears prickling his eyes, he starts to feel how his ass is aching for Riku to _move_. It’s been weeks. He needs to be fucked hard.

  
“Ah-hah d-daddy please- I want more-“

  
The cry is met with a deliberate harsh thrust, only taking a few beats before Riku is hitting that sensitive spot that has Sora trembling.

  
“Right there huh…” Riku mutters mostly to himself, keeping that same angle as he begins to build up into a steady rhythm until he’s slamming over Sora’s prostate without restraint. “You sound so nice crying out for me.”

  
His voice darkens to that dangerous tone that sends a shiver throughout Sora’s frame.

  
“A-Anything for you daddy-“

  
“That’s right. Keep being good, and I’ll keep fucking you just like this.”

  
His voice is clipped with a groan at how _tight_ Sora is.

  
The recognition has him staring down at the way his cock is greedily sucked in, the squelching sounds almost deafening at how much pre-cum has already coated Sora’s insides.

  
Soon Riku is reaching out Sora’s front, stroking over the neglected cock that is soaking from the slit, hips driving into him without any intent of stopping. The lewd slap of balls against Sora’s ass has him reveling in that fullness, always loving how thick Riku’s cock is and how deep it reaches. His fingers would pale in comparison, which is what makes him shameless, not even caring how he _must_ sound like a whore from the way he’s panting and writhing at Riku’s every move.

  
But that’s exactly how Riku likes it.

Knowing he can break apart this paragon of goodness and riddle him into a mess of moans and cum is fulfilling to a depraved part of his soul. The very thought of it has him gripping into brown spikes, muttering further obscenities as the slick heat intensifies, digging his nails into tan skin to pull that plump ass over his cock in the midst of that greedy fuck.

  
Sora is _his_. Having the gratification and trust to debase him in these ways is what causes Riku to throw himself into this role entirely.

  
“C-Close – _canIplease_ -“

The string of pleas that pass Sora’s lips are broken with half-moans. He’s digging his toes against the sheets, able to feel how Riku is using his ass to chase that hot pleasure they’re both seeking.

  
Riku leans in close to growl against Sora’s ear. “Be good and make a mess. I want to feel your cum all over my fingers.”

  
That’s all it takes for Sora to completely lose it.

  
Within seconds he’s choking out Riku’s name, succumbing to that rush as he spurts hot cum all over the hand that he’s fucking into. Riku never ceases in stroking over him either, able to feel the harsh trembles over Sora’s frame as the spurts continue and ruin the sheets as well.

  
“Fuck- _Sora_ -“

  
How tightly Sora’s ass clamps down around his cock has him gasping, clinging to Sora’s hip as his last few thrusts become erratic. Driving in deep, he gives into that intense release, rubbing Sora’s prostate to have the brunet whimpering long and hard at how a few more remnants of cum are milked out of him.

  
Riku breaths harshly over the back of Sora’s neck, shallowly thrusting a few times to make sure he fills all of Sora as he likes to. Upon withdrawing, thick, hot cum drips out to coat Sora’s thighs in a way that Riku is sure will have him wanting to fuck again very soon.

Sora is his after all, body and soul, all of which he can adore and ruin all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s hope Yen Sid has soundproof walls


End file.
